


Let the stray cat in

by TheIconicJ



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M, Fuwa and Naki are intimidated by Yua, Gen, Just a short lil' thing, Light-Hearted, Lil' bit flirty though, not really romance, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIconicJ/pseuds/TheIconicJ
Summary: On the night of Yaiba Yua's rebellion against ZAIA, a rain storm rolls in over the city. One Fuwa Isamu finds himself with an unexpected guest at his door.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Kudos: 20





	Let the stray cat in

**Author's Note:**

> Fuwa and Yua have a fun dynamic (psst go read Zarahjoyce's [Dash! Bullet!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709425) series for great stuff with it). I wanted to have a quick shot at messing around with them, maybe I'll do more in the future.

“What a crappy day for rain…”

The storm hammered down at the windows of Fuwa’s apartment, blanketing over most of Tokyo. He sighed, cracking open an energy drink and collapsing onto the couch. 

_**“This dream called Kamen Rider… that you created.”** _

Those words rattled around his head, even as he sought to put them to rest for the day. “My dream… I said something really embarrassing back there.”

_Is it really so embarrassing when it’s what you believe?_

“Naki?” He shook his head. “You wouldn’t understand. The real cool types are the ones that stay mysterious, always hiding what they really think”

_In summary, your exact opposite, Mr Isamu._

“I told you to call me Fuwa!”

“She’s **never** gonna let me live that one down. ...I wonder if the Prez heard that too…” The Rider cranked back the whole can, pulling a nearby laptop over. He didn't feel like he was gonna get any sleep anytime soon, so he may as well use that time to do a bit more snooping on ZAIA.

DING DONG

_You have a visitor._

“Thanks, Sherlock!” He grumbled and walked over to the door. Who the hell would be knocking at this hour? Goddamn no good neighbors always trying to ‘bond’ like that meant anyth-

As the door slammed open, his own inner grumbling completely went quiet.

Stood there like a drenched cat was Yaiba Yua, her business suit soaked through and hair practically stuck to her head by the rain.

“C-can I-” she breathed. “Can I come in?”

He sputtered for a moment, taken aback at the sight. “O-Obviously! Get in here, what the hell are you doing out in the rain!?”

She looked pale, obviously drenched in by the rain. Her hands shook slightly as she walked in, slowly taking in Fuwa’s home.

“My god it’s so… it’s so _clean_ in here.” She muttered.

“What’s wrong with that?!” Fuwa yelled back.

A modest living area with just a couch and a tv was the first sight, with a small kitchen off to the side. Not a speck of garbage or stains could be seen around the place. It looked like the place had been gone over a thousand times to make sure it was *perfect*.

“No, nothing…” She walked over and collapsed back onto the couch. He leaned against the wall while looking over at her.

“So..?”

“ZAIA thugs.” She replied. “They trashed my apartment, practically tore down the walls and destroyed everything. I couldn’t stop there.”

“I see... “ Immediately, the next thought was why here? Knowing her, she had plenty of hideouts, plenty of places she could run off to in an emergency, the only difference coming here made was...

...damnit.

_Mr Isamu, are you alright? Your temperature’s rising_

“Shut up-!” He muttered off to his side.

“Fuwa?”

“O-oh, nothing.”

“I know it’s a little sudden, but I can stop here? I’ll find a new place somewhere tomorrow, but I need some sleep.”

“Tch. Alright. Just don’t need make too much noise, I’ve got work in the morning.”

She smirked. Somehow, drenched in rain and looking ridiculous, the confidence rolled off of her as she walked up to him. Eyes narrowed, lips curled into a grin, his _partner_ got right in his face. “And what noise would I be making, exactly?”

At that point, his brain basically shut down. She walked away, yelling “I’m gonna use your shower!”

Stood there, face red, it was all he could do to try and make out some semblance of a sentence. “I- I just meant- not even- but really-”

_Total defeat. Miss Yaiba is a terrifying enemy._

One long sigh escaped from Fuwa. "You got that right."


End file.
